Let's Take a Break!
by arisusagi
Summary: Rei não era flexível quanto à pausas, mas aquela era uma exceção.


Postado em todos os sites de fanfiction mencionados em meu perfil.  
Ol! Queria escrever algumas one-shots de Free! h bastante tempo (antes de Eternal Summer tbh), e finalmente consegui terminar esse ReiGisa.  
A fanfic foi betada pela Deadly Fortune da Liga dos Betas do Nyah.  
Ficou bem curtinha e cheia de sentimentos, espero que gostem.

— Eu ainda não entendi.

Nagisa inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para o rapaz de cabelos azuis sentado na sua frente. A mesa onde estavam sentados estava coberta de livros, cadernos, canetas e papéis avulsos. Era noite de sábado e eles estavam estudando no quarto de Rei há, pelo menos, 4 horas.

— Qual exercício? — Disse Rei, ajeitando os óculos de armação vermelha.

— Não! Isso não! — Nagisa resmungou, esticando os braços em cima do caderno de física. — Eu estava falando sobre a sua sexualidade.

Rei suspirou, fechando o livro que segurava. De qualquer forma, já era hora de fazer uma pausa.

— O que você não entendeu? — Perguntou pacientemente. Era normal que as pessoas não entendessem a princípio, e estava feliz com o interesse do namorado sobre o assunto.

— Você só se interessa por pessoas muito próximas? — Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo sobre eles.

— É. Eu só sinto atração por pessoas com quem tenho laços afetivos muito fortes.

— Tipo... Eu?

— Sim. Na verdade, só por você. — Confessou, corando levemente.

Rei sempre soube que era diferente dos outros meninos. Ele não se sentia confortável com a ideia de ficar com pessoas que não conhecia. Por muito tempo, Rei acreditou que era antiquado e se sentia mal por não ser igual aos outros. Navegando pela internet, ele descobriu que não era o único que se sentia dessa forma, e que existia um nome para essa orientação sexual: demissexualidade.

Não entendia como as pessoas conseguiam se sentir atraídas apenas pela aparência umas das outras. Para ele, havia coisas muito mais profundas do que isso. Ele queria sentir algo diferente, talvez tivesse uma visão um pouco romântica do assunto, mas acreditava que um dia encontraria alguém que mexesse com seus sentimentos.

Pensou ter encontrado esse alguém ainda no ensino fundamental. Nunca confessou seus sentimentos, tinha certeza que não seriam correspondidos. Não se importou muito, os estudos eram sua prioridade. Aquela era uma prova de que ele não havia encontrado a pessoa certa.

Mais tarde, no ensino médio, ele conheceu Nagisa. Sentia algo diferente por ele, era algo forte, inexplicável. O outro se declarou primeiro, antes que Rei decidisse fazer o mesmo. Ele foi pego de surpresa, não podia negar, nunca pensou que alguém fosse se interessar por ele. Aceitou a declaração do colega de sala e o pedido de namoro que veio logo em seguida.

— Mas, Rei-chan, você nunca teve vontade de ficar com outras pessoas?— Ele perguntou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

— Só com você e aquele outro garoto no ensino fundamental. — Respondeu, organizando os papéis que estavam jogados pela mesa.

— Eu já tive vontade de ficar com tanta gente, não entendo como você consegue... — comentou, olhando para fora da janela.— Não que eu queira te trair! Eu nunca faria isso!

Rei sorriu, empurrando os óculos para perto do rosto. Confiava muito em Nagisa e sabia que ele nunca faria algo do tipo.

—Vamos voltar aos exercícios. — Disse, abrindo o livro de matemática.

— Ah, eu cansei se estudar — resmungou, arrastando-se para perto do namorado e deitando a cabeça em seu colo. — Estou com sono.

— A prova é depois de amanhã! E você tem que tirar uma nota boa para continuar nadando conosco!

— Mas eu posso estudar amanhã. Vamos fazer uma pausa, Rei-chan! — Ele se sentou novamente, segurando o braço do namorado com força. — Você pode ir lá em casa amanhã, se quiser.

Rei soltou um suspiro derrotado. Ele reservava seus domingos para os estudos, e sair de casa atrapalharia seu cronograma. Porém, conhecendo Nagisa e todas as suas técnicas de persuasão, não adiantaria recusar o convite.

— Está bem, vamos descansar. Mas amanhã nós estudaremos seguindo a minha agenda de estudos, incluindo as pausas. — Ele disse, sentindo as mãos se apertarem em torno de seu braço.

— Feito! —Nagisa subiu em seu colo, abraçando seu pescoço com força. Rei teve que se apoiar em uma das mãos para não cair para trás.

— Cuidado! Você quase m-

A frase de Rei foi interrompida pelos lábios de Nagisa. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde então não relutou, apenas correspondeu o beijo.

Nagisa era muito carinhoso, estava sempre abraçando seus amigos e, em especial, seu namorado. Embora não gostasse de demonstrações públicas de afeto, Rei apreciava os momentos íntimos que partilhavam.

Separaram-se, Nagisa deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, colocando os joelhos no chão ao lado dos quadris do namorado e relaxando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Rei cruzou as pernas para conseguir mais equilíbrio, e abraçou a cintura dele com o braço direito.

Ficaram naquela posição por um tempo, sentindo o calor um do outro. Rei emaranhou os dedos nos fios loiros, quase como um cafuné, sentindo a respiração dele bater contra seu pescoço.

―Rei-chan... ― disse ele com a voz mole. ―Estou com sono...

― Ainda temos que terminar aquela lista de exercícios ― ele passou as mãos pelas suas costas carinhosamente. ― Vamos, levante.

Não houve resposta, ele olhou para baixo, Nagisa estava com os olhos fechados e tinha a expressão serena, como se dormisse.

―Nagisa?― chamou mais uma vez, para ter certeza do que havia acontecido. ― Você dormiu no meu colo.

Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, Nagisa dormia com muita facilidade e, mesmo assim, tinha um sono muito pesado. Rei já estava acostumado e sabia lidar com esse tipo de situação.

Ele conseguiu se levantar segurando o garoto junto ao seu corpo, sem acordá-lo. Colocou-o em sua cama, acariciando seu rosto levemente com as costas das mãos. Nagisa ficava ainda mais adorável enquanto dormia, era raro vê-lo calmo daquele jeito quando estava acordado. Rei pensou de deveria deitar-se junto com ele, mas decidiu que seria melhor guardar aquela bagunça, além do que seria muito desconfortável se sua mãe os visse.

―É, parece que teremos que terminar a lista amanhã. ― Sorriu, cobrindo-o com um lençol.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Comentários?


End file.
